a. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a steering device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a direction changing device in moving toys such as, for example, toy automobiles, etc., which can be steered, as desired, by a wireless remote-control system.
B. Description of Prior Arts
There have so far been proposed various kinds of devices for changing direction in moving toys which are controlled by a wireless remote-control steering means. However, such known device is constructed in such a manner that the rotation of the driving wheel of the moving toy is completely stopped, and the body of the moving toy is caused to move toward the lateral direction with the stopped driving wheel as the pivot point for turning, or the direction changing. Accordingly, the direction changing or steering of this type of moving toy has been performed by repetition of rotation and stoppage of the driving wheel, hence the mechanical construction of the device becomes inevitably complicated.
Therefore, the present invention paid particular attention to this disadvantageous point in the known direction changing device for such moving toys, and has developed an improved construction therefor, wherein the direction changing can be done without stopping the rotation of the driving wheel, which constitutes a remarkable and advantageous difference over the conventional direction changing device in the moving toys.